1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inserter for use in a fluid therapy system for a clinical catheter introduction kit or the like for inserting an elongated flexible hollow tube of small diameter into a small cup-like housing mounted upon the upper end a thin tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional inserter, as is shown in FIG. 1, is a hollow cylindrical body 1. One end of the inserter is converged or tapered. The inserter is passed through a thin tube 4 having a cup-like housing 2 mounted upon the upper end thereof by inserting the tapered end of the inserter into the cup-like housing 2 and then passing an elongated flexible hollow tube 3 having a small diameter therethrough.
In order to pass the flexible hollow tube 3 through a thin tube 4, the flexible hollow tube 3 must initially be axially inserted into the inserter 1 from its front end. After the flexible hollow tube 3 has been inserted into the thin tube 4 by means of a predetermined depth, the inserter 1 must be removed therefrom. In this case, the inserter must be axially withdrawn up to the other end of the flexible hollow tube 3 and then removed. Accordingly, much time and labor is required. In addition, the work efficiency is poor.